


Someone He Cares For Deeply

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Polyamory, References to Canonical Alcoholism, references to past canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Isaiah Edwards muses on his past and his friendship with Charles Ingalls, and makes an impulsive decision.
Relationships: Isaiah Edwards/Charles Ingalls, Minor Caroline Ingalls/Charles Ingalls





	Someone He Cares For Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on what Wikipedia said. I have not seen any of the episodes referenced so I don’t know how accurately I’ve described them.

The sunset was lovely, but Isaiah couldn’t stop watching the man beside him. He and Charles had both been through a lot in the years since they had first met, Isaiah even more than Charles. Isaiah admired Charles and what he had, especially when it paralleled what Isaiah did not have.

Grace had served Isaiah with divorce papers, Caroline stuck by Charles no matter what. Isaiah’s son had died and his younger children had chosen their mother over him. Charles had lost a son as well, but his daughters were still close to him despite being grown and married.

Charles was always so steady, so capable of handling anything that went wrong. Isaiah’s struggles with alcohol had cost him his wife and children. And had nearly cost him Charles’ friendship.

They had finally reconciled and their friendship was stronger than ever, but life was never easy. He saw that in the way that Charles’ dark hair was now completely grey, and by the new lines in his face.

But what Isaiah saw when he looked at Charles was his friend, someone he looked to and cared for deeply. He wanted to stay with Charles, to spend his life with him. And he wanted… No that was silly. But was it? He’d seen the way Charles smiled at him. Maybe… But no, he couldn’t. Could he?

Isaiah made a decision and turned so that he was facing Charles squarely.

Charles’ expression became puzzled. “Isaiah?”

“If this isn’t okay, just push me away.”

Charles got as far as, “Wh…?” before Isaiah took hold of his shoulders and kissed him solidly on the mouth, pulling back immediately.

Charles looked at Isaiah in surprise for a moment, then quickly turned his head to the side. Following his gaze, Isaiah saw Caroline smile at both of them and give Charles an encouraging nod. Charles grinned at her, before gently turning Isaiah back to face him and kissing him back.

When they pulled away, Isaiah extended a hand to Caroline. She joined them and the three hugged each other.

Isaiah smiled to himself. Life on the prairie was hard, but as long as he had Charles and Caroline in his life, he would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure where this one came from, I just kind of wanted them to kiss so I wrote something where they did.
> 
> Usually I am very committed to "ask first, then kiss." But with these characters that just didn't make sense. So I went the route of having him preempt the kiss with permission to shove him away.
> 
> Caroline is supportive and she likes Isaiah a lot, but I headcanon this as a V rather than a full triad. The three of them are definitely committed to each other though.


End file.
